1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shift controlling apparatus.
2. Description of Background Art
In a shift controlling apparatus that includes a manual shift mode and an automatic shift mode for carrying out a changeover between the shift modes in response to a position of a single shift lever in a transmission of a four-wheeled car, if a driver moves the shift lever to the manual shift position to carry out manual shifting during operation in the automatic shift mode, then the shift mode changes to the manual shift mode, and then if a predetermined period of time elapses after the manual shifting operation is carried out, the shift mode automatically returns to the automatic shift mode. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3094729.
More particularly, a changeover operation of the shift mode and a speed changing operation of manual shifting are carried out by the shift lever, and after the manual shift operation, the position of the shift lever returns to the position of the automatic shift mode. Then, a period of time within which the shift lever is not operated after the driver operates the shift lever to carry out the manual shift operation, that is, a period of time within which the shift lever remains at the position of the automatic shift mode, is detected. Then, if the period of time becomes equal to or longer than the predetermined period of time, then the shift mode is returned to the automatic shift mode. Consequently, interruption of the manual shift mode and automatic return to the automatic shift mode are implemented.
However, according to the prior art, in order to prevent the driver from forgetting to changeover from the manual shift mode to the automatic shift after a manual shift operation is carried out in the automatic shift mode, the shift mode is automatically returned to the automatic shift mode when a manual shift operation is not carried out for the predetermined period of time. However, the prior art does not intend automatic return in accordance with an operation of the driver by whom the manual shift mode is interrupted.